


Peaceful thinking

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between the happily mated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful thinking

The gentle elf could not remember a time when he had not loved Nightfall. Lying in their den now, the soft nuzzling of their daughter making Nightfall so serene and settled, he knew he was one of the luckiest Wolfriders to ever exist. He could not believe the depths of the bond between he and his lifemate at times, despite the truth of it, because it was all so magical to him.

All in all, he had been lucky in life. With Nightfall to share his life, a daughter now to raise, he could think of nothing more to want. His magic had grown stronger in recent years, perhaps aided by the efforts of Leetah to unlock the Recognition for he and Nightfall to have their cub. Cutter called on him for advice, and the tribe generally accepted him as their peacemaker.

He wondered, now, what gifts the cub would have. Would she continue the magic? Or would she be more like Cutter, gifted in skills?

Nightfall looked at him with a tenderness to her expression, once their cub was sated. "You have that far away look, lifemate," she murmured, shifting Tyleet into her own space in the den.

"Thinking about the future." He came and pressed closer to her. "Never used to do that much, not really."

"It wasn't the Way," Nightfall told him. All of them, even the most peaceful like Redlance, had too much wolf blood in their veins to think much beyond the Now. The future was that vague sensation when it was realized that not enough rains meant less herbs for the healers, less berries for the wine. Once, the Howls had spoken of times when the future was measured by if the game animals were plentiful in their migrations.

Planning was not a big thing for a Wolfrider, despite their still considerable life spans.

"Now, though, look at us!" Redlance's eyes lit up as he stroked a hand over her stomach. "Other elves, showing us that the Way is not the _only_ way." He smiled. "Rocks that cling to metal. Clothing made of something other than hides. Young cubs in plenty. So many ideas that were foreign to us before."

"You are thoughtful tonight, lifemate," she told him indulgently.

Redlance laughed softly. "Too much so, when the cub is sleeping, you're not, and the night is full of magic again," he said, low and husky as he felt the pull she had on him, body, soul, and heart. Her answering smile invited him to follow the pull, before they were lost in gentle loveplay, careful to not wake their cub, and losing themselves in each other as always.

When they were both on the brink of sleep, fully at peace, Redlance shifted to lay with his head on Nightfall's chest, hand reaching up and out to rest lightly on the sleeping form of their cub. He could think of no better time to be an elf, especially a Wolfrider, now that they had found peace in Sorrow's End.


End file.
